percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Saving Lights
I love it! Sparrowsong 22:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 23:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it's really cool that you're also a child of Apollo. That makes you my sister. *Is in "PJO is real" mode* Aren't you glad Apollo's our dad instead of Ares or something? Sparrowsong 00:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I wish my name was Kyra instead of Kate. Kyra sound really pretty, but Kate is plain and nobody ever says it right. It's always Katie, Katherine, Kaitlin, or even Katrina. P.P.S. You're lucky you don't have my last name either. It's the stupid German spelling of Pullman. To this day, I've never had someone spell or pronounce it correctly. The worst mispronounciation I've ever gotten was something like "Pow-hee-yah-la-men-men." "PJO real mode" I'm so happy my dad is Apollo! Apollo is so awesome! If Ares was my dad I would totally freak out! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 00:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) PS You're 'lucky. Everytime we get a supply teacher they always pronounce my name wrong. They pronounce it K-i-ra, not K-ee-ra. Then nobody can seem to spell my last name right! They always spell it Nelson, as in the Math textbook company! I wish I had your name or at least my middle name was my first name! Then my parents told me that they named me after a character on Star-Trek! That's how nerdish they are! I know, Apollo rules. Sparrowsong 00:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I feel your pain. P.P.S. Be glad you don't have a schoolyard bully for a dad DX. Apollo is ''hilarious! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 00:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) PS Your dad is a schoolyard bully? PSS I blame my dad for a lot of things. My big nose, my obsessivness, my name being spelled wrong...I could go on forever. My dad gave me thing great idea! He said that we should switch names for a while! Not forever, of course, but for a little while. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 01:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) My dad's pretty mean. He emotionally abused me last year. He doesn't anymore, though. Sparrowsong 01:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I blame my dad for my type 1 diabetes and ugly chin. And of course, my last name. P.P.S. LOL! It would be funny to switch names! Let's switch names then! On the wiki only and for...three days how 'bout? ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 01:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fun, but don't you think it would be confusing? *Eyes light up* I have an idea! Just to drive people berserk, we could sign our posts and messages and stuff with the other person's name, but linking to our user pages! Man, that sounds weird DX. Sparrowsong 01:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Did you see my Yahoo! Avatar? It's on my SI's page. P.P.S. Darn, supper. We seriously need to do that! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 04:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me ;). Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 04:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Let the craziness begin *wicked smile* ~-~-~ Sparrowsong 05:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to stop using this: "~-~-~" and you need to start using it, if this is going to work Sparrowsong 05:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Uhh...what name-switch? What are you talking about? ;) ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 05:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea. I'm just babbeling on about nothing at all. I suppose my head sorta...started working on Auto-Pilot. Sparrowsong 05:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Mine does, too. What a coincidence, eh, Sparrowsong? ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 05:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sparrowsong 05:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) So, Sparrow, what's it like in Canada? Do you really say "eh" and worship beavers? ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 05:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No, we do not worship beavers, there are a lot of them here though. Some of us say "eh". Do you have a msn or Yahoo!? Sparrowsong 05:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 05:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, nevermind. Sparrowsong 05:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you fangirl any PJO characters? LOL, random question. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 05:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Sparrowsong 05:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) okay you know what i may just have to put my new idea on hold cause i am totally doing a self-insertion like this. heck, i'll even use my real name. and i'll put in some the characters i've come up with. *Laughs Like the Heath Ledger Joker* Cjspalding 22:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You should do a self-insertion! They're so fun! And the whole point is that you insert yourself into the story. I used my real full name, but some peoples don't. Take Sparrowsong, for example. She used Song as her last name and that isn't her real last name. Then you basicly chose the most appropriate god/goddess to fit your personality, for me it's Apollo because I am sorta obsessed with singing and music and stuff like that. It's pretty easy. *shrugs* ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 04:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) YOUR STORY WAS GREAT I WAS SORRY WHEN IT WAS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! opps my caps lock was on Pinkbear333 23:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Do you have any ideas? I've got horrible Writer's Block (WB). DX Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 23:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I like it! You have writer's block? I hate when that happens.... Maybe Luke could kidnap Kyra? Hmm....Φουντουκιά το Προδότη 23:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait, if you come to camp when you're sixteen...[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ''' Natalie Cole]] 03:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC)